


Time with You

by startraveler9



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, fate - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, Other, Slight Cursing, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startraveler9/pseuds/startraveler9
Summary: Various different stories of the hound of ulster and you the reader.
Relationships: Cú Chulainn Alter | Berserker/Reader, Cú Chulainn | Caster & Reader, Cú Chulainn | Lancer (Fate/Prototype)/Reader, Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	1. Just Chilling (Prototype)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't know how many chapters this will have, but I will add as I go
> 
> This chapter was an idea I've had in my head for a long time.

Y/n laid sprawled out on the cool white floor of her room, gazing up to the ceiling before her. Focusing on nothing but thinking about all the events that have recently occurred in her life. From the singularities to the wonders of the universe.  
The universe is vast and never ending, so many possibilities.

_How did it all come to be?_

The youngest hound of Culann nonchalantly walked down the hall, searching for his master to spend time with. With so many servants wanting their fair share of attention it was getting harder to find a reasonable amount of time with her. Especially whenever he craved her touch and just wanted to cuddle with her. The closest opportunities would be: a brief hug, time on the battle field, and chance meetings in around Chaldea.  
Since there was nothing going on today, he had a window of opportunity to spend time with her. Cu Chulainn caught whiff of her magical energy and followed its trail. Sure, enough it led him to her room. He knocked on her door and waited for a response.  
No answer.  
Cu Chulainn knew she was in but wondered why she didn’t respond. “Hey y/n are you doing ok?”  


Silence.  


“Y/n I’m coming in!”  
As he opened her door, he saw y/n beside her bed, just sprawled out on the floor with their focus towards the ceiling. No thoughts of harm nor despair emanated from y/n. Only lost in thought.  


Cu Chulainn closed the door behind him and walked over to her.  
Y/n suddenly shifted her vision from the ceiling to the Celtic lancer before her with blue hair and red eyes. She made eye contact with him and nodded.  
“y/n what are you doing on the floor?” Cu questioned as she didn’t return her usual smile.  
“Nothing.” She replied.  
“Nothing? Are you doing ok?”  
“Yea” y/n replied softly.  
“Do you want to talk about it?”  
“No. there’s nothing really to discuss.”  


Cu Chulainn sat down beside y/n and proceeded to lay down beside her. Staring at the ceiling, trying to find the focal point y/n was seeing. “Are you thinking about the mystics of the universe again?”  
“Hm…..maybe.”  
Cu Chulainn sighed. “Alright what is it this time?”  
“If god created the universe, who created God?”  
Cu Chulainn turned his head towards y/n and stared at her dumbfounded. “Are you serious?”  


She turned her attention to him and nodded. “Yes. If we create our realities based on our thoughts. It gets reflected into our everyday life. That means we are all fractals of source consciousness. But if we are fractals of source consciousness, who created the main consciousness? Did god appear out of nowhere, or was it a bunch of energy that just merged together to form a concept?”  
Cu blinked. “Y/n, its not even midnight. What brought on conspiracy hour?”  
“A lot of things Cu. I was cleaning underneath my bed and then it hit me. The universe is so vast with so many possibilities and alternative outcomes. So many questions remain unanswered. For example, in other timelines did we manage to defeat Solomon? Did we even meet one another?”

Y/n momentarily paused then continued. “In another, we both exist but as different incarnations, different version of us. Oblivious to the past, historical myths and legends.”  
She stared into his red eyes awaiting a response as they twinkled with glee. He laughed wholeheartedly and embraced her.  
“Y/n there are so many possibilities of our existence across the universe. No matter what universe or timeline, we still have a role to play in each other’s lives. My wish is to spend every moment of it with you.”  
Y/n chucked in response. “I feel the same way Cu Chulainn, I always feel at home with you. I’m sure the universe has a way to make sure we spend time with one another.”  
Cu Chulainn stood up and offered her a hand. “Come on, let’s get you up before you catch a cold.”  
She grabbed his hand and was pulled off the ground.  
As y/n brushed herself off, her stomach growled causing both of them to laugh.  
“Let’s go get something to eat before we ponder about the mystics of the universe any further.”


	2. Study Break (Alter)

Y/n sat at her desk studying for her upcoming quizzes and exams. Staring down at the information before her, in a trace from the light of the monitor.

Before she knew it, she felt the familiar dark aura emanating behind her.

“Hey Cu.” She softly replied. She leaned backwards in her chair and stared up to a pair of crimson eyes.

The alter Irish hero looked at her with his usual solemn look. Intently waiting for his significant other to finish with her work.

Y/n gave him a smile and reached towards his face with her hand.

Cu alter leaned in closer to allow her hand to reach and caress his face. Leaning into her hand he closed his eyes. “How much longer?”

“Another hour roughly. It’s just a lot of reading in this unit.”

Cu Chulainn sighed opening his eyes as he pulled away. “So much reading…”

Y/n lowered her arm before turning around in her chair. “Yea it’s a lot. But it will be worth it in the end.”

“Really? How is that useful towards battles?”

“Not battles but real life. This way I’ll be able to navigate the fields and succeed. “

“I don’t see it necessary, but if you really see it so. I won’t interfere.” Cu Chulainn stated as he took a step back.

Y/n smiled and rose from her chair to stretch. “I needed a break anyways. “she momentarily turned back to her computer and put it into sleep mode. As the screen turned dark, she turned back to Cu Chulainn. “Alright! Let’s go grab a snack from the cafeteria!” Y/n rubbed her hands together in delight.

Cu Chulainn chuckled at her excitement. “I heard Emiya and Raikou just finished a few desserts earlier. If you hurry, they won’t get on you for sneaking into the kitchen again.”

“Haha, I know they mean well but they worry too much” She grabbed her coat off her bed and made her way towards the door. “After this let's go on a run in the training simulator shall we?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I happen to write a lot of these when ever I get stuck on my homework or need to get my creative writing process going. 
> 
> Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll get to Lancer and Caster soon.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hoped you enjoying reading this so far! I've been a bit timid to post my work but its now or never! I'm still getting used to the formatting on this website so bare with me if the paragraphs are oddly spaced out. 
> 
> This idea popped into my head late at night while studying and that's usually when stuff about the universe appears in my head.


End file.
